


Living With A Sentinel

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Jim and his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With A Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to format this story differently than it appeared on the SFX archive. This is my chance to display it the way I wanted it to be seen.

Jim, do we have any milk left?

~~ Yeah, about a half a gallon.

Is it fresh?

(sniffing) Yeah, it'll be okay for a couple more days.

Jim?

Yeah, Simon?

Could you at least make the pretense of getting up and  
opening the refrigerator before making a determination like that?

Sorry, sir.

* * * * * 

Jim, where are you going?

Outside.

It's three in the morning.

I'm just going to hunt down that cicada. I'll be right back.

Jim, take off your coat.

But the cicada.

Turn on the white noise generator.

But Blair --

Don't Blair me. Turn it on. Do you hear me, Jim?

I hear you.

And quit whining.

I'm not whining, you unfeeling guide.

I heard that.

How can you hear that and not the damn cicada?

Jim, I'm not telling you again. Turn the dials down and go to bed.

Bossy guide.

* * * * * 

All right, I'm sorry. Geez. When are you going to let this go?

It was a fricken pea, Sandburg.

Well, yeah, that was pretty much the point.

How much did you two bet?

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Jim, how can you even think such a thing?

How Much?

Twenty bucks.

I want half.

What?

You heard me.

Sandburg, you heard him. Give him half.

I don't know what you're talking about, man.

Sandburg, damn it, give the grumpy sentinel half.

No wonder you're a cop, Simon.  
You'd never survive an interrogation as a criminal.

Just give him the damn money.

Here. Are you happy?

Not yet, but I'm getting there.  
I just can't believe you put a pea in my bed.

Oh, give it a rest. It wasn't even a whole pea.  
It was a half one. I took it out of the split pea bean bag.

I...you...what...

You know, Sandburg,  
I'm starting to have a whole new appreciation  
of what you put up with.

Thank you, sir.  
But you don't even know the half of it.

You two seem to forget that I was in black ops.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

* * * * * 

Chocolate.

You realize that I'm not going to confirm anything?

No, not chocolate. Cocoa.

I mean, what's the point of having a  
secret recipe if I tell you all the ingredients?

Hey, think of it as a test.  
You're always trying to make me to take some tests or another.

Not when it comes to my secret  
chocolate raspberry brownie recipe, I don't.

You're never happy, Sandburg.  
There's something else.  
I can't...quite put a finger on it.

Aw, isn't that a shame?

Why are you acting so smug?

Smug? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Oh, shit. It's not something like nicotine  
from the Jinihaha Indians, is it?

Do you mean niktabe from the Jinhaka Indians?

Whatever. Is it?

Niktabe is a medicinal plant, man.

And your point is what?

(Laughing) What? You afraid it's the  
Indian equivalent to college pot brownies?

It would really put a strain on our relationship  
if I had to run your ass down to the station.

Yeah? Well, you'd have to prove it  
was something illegal first, now wouldn't you?

Sandburg, c'mon on.

What part of secret recipe do you not get?

Blaaaaaaaaaaaairrrrrr!

I bet ancient guides didn't have to  
put up with this sort of crap.

C'mon.

Back off, man. I have ten fingers  
and I know all your ticklish places.  
Do you really want to take that on, oh sensitive sentinel?

I'm going to toss the kitchen.

Knock yourself out. But you better clean up  
afterward, I have this hardass roommate  
who will kick your butt otherwise.

(whimper)

If it makes you feel any better,  
you can have another piece to see if you can isolate the taste.

Okay!

That was awful quick.

I'm just willing to concede for the moment, that's all.

Uh-huh. I think I've just been had.  
You don't care what's in the brownie.  
You just wanted another one.

I have no idea what  
you're talking about, Sandburg.  
Now hand over the second piece you promised.

I'm on to your little games, Ellison.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hand over the brownie and no one will get hurt.

* * * * * 

Blair, look at me.

Not right now, Jim.  
I got something in my eye.

What's the point of having a sentinel  
if they can't find irritants? Come over here.

In a minute.

No. Now. What's wrong with you?

Jim!  
It's nothing.

Is that what you call it?  
Nothing.

Look, it's just that... the bullet...  
and I thought... I haven't told...

You know what the really cool  
thing about sentinel sight is?

What?

I can see things that other people can't see.

Well, duh, man.

But you know what?

What?

If you had sentinel sight right now,  
I bet you'd be able to see the same thing  
in my eyes that I see in yours.

Yeah?

Yeah.  
Blair?

Yeah, Jim?

Let's go home and do some vision tests.

I'm down with that.  
I'm definitely down with that.


End file.
